<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Piece by LupiLob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392273">Missing Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupiLob/pseuds/LupiLob'>LupiLob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupiLob/pseuds/LupiLob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crisis everything in Earth seems right, but somehow Bruce feels something is missing, that someone is missing in his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!, So this story is set after Joker War. There was a multiverse crisis as is hinted in Death Metal, and Wally West saves the multiverse and in the main timeline there are some changes, for instance Alfred is very much alive.<br/>Hope you like it…. Happy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!, So this story is set after Joker War. There was a multiverse crisis as is hinted in Death Metal, and Wally West saves the multiverse and in the main timeline there are some changes, for instance Alfred is very much alive.<br/>Hope you like it…. Happy reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gotham</strong>
</p><p>Bruce wakes up in his room after preventing yet another multiverse crisis. It’s another gloomy Monday in Gotham, no sun in sight as grey clouds cover the sky signalling that at any moment it will rain. He feels drained, beaten and exhausted. Maybe he is getting too old for this, just maybe he should give up the cowl and find another way to help his city, at least he should take a vacation, take the kids to a private island and just relax for a few days, God knows that they had all earned it. Unfortunately, crime doesn’t take vacations and if Batman or any of his partners are not seen, Gotham will turn into mayhem, his mission is not complete and every day a new threat arises. With that thought he stays in bed for another 10 minutes, basking in the calm before the storm.</p><p>30 minutes later, he leaves his room, as he walks down the corridor a door catches his eye, its wide open and inside is the familiar decoration of a guest room, shades of grey and impersonal. It feels wrong, like something is missing. He closes the door and directs to the study to pick up some paperwork for WE. When he gets to the kitchen dressed in his signature tailored black suit Alfred is preparing breakfast, he takes a sit and stars reading the newspaper.</p><p>-Good Morning Master Bruce-says Alfred while passing a cup of coffee and settling a plate with toast, scrambled eggs and bacon.</p><p>-Morning Alfred- replies Bruce-where’s everybody?</p><p>-I believed the young masters will be down any minute.</p><p>The next minute Dick, Jason and Tim enter the room still sleeping clothes and clearly still tired.</p><p>-Hey Bruce, hey Alfred- Dick salutes while making a beeline to the cupboard where Alfred storages the cereal.</p><p>-Old man- is the only thong Jason says before going to Alfred to help with breakfast.</p><p>Tim just mumbles something that resembles to a “good morning” and proceeds to pour himself a big cup of coffee.</p><p>They make small talk while eating, about their plans for the day. They talk about plans for meeting their friends to check out how is everybody. They also set to meet at 10 o’clock at cave to prepare for patrol. The chat continuous until its 9 am a Bruce gets up to leave for WE, he says goodbye to his children by ruffling their hair, except for Jason, he settles for a pat in the back of the shoulder. After saying goodbye to Dick, his hand instinctively searches for another head in the next chair, but it only meets airs, he recovers instantly, but in a house full of detectives, he knows that the notice his slip. The feeling that something is missing returns, he clenches his jaw and hand and leaves the manor, he hopes its only tiredness.</p><p>That night in the cave, while putting on their suits to go on patrol the feeling returns with full force and its trigger when he looks at Robin’s suit, but he can tell that he is not the only one. The uneasiness emanates from his 3 sons, but as he, they put behind them and continue to suit up. When Tim emerges from the changing room he looks sick, he masks it well, but he can’t fool him, because he is feeling the same, which is stupid, because Tim has been his Robin since Jason died, has been his rock when he most needed him, Tim is his son. But he can’t shake the feeling that something is not right, thankfully patrol is quiet and they get back to the cave after stopping a few robberies and mugs. If tomorrow the feeling persist he is going to star investigating, after all, he is World’s Greatest Detective.</p><p>*****</p><p>Next day Dick decides to travel to Central City to visit Wally. He needs his best friend; after the crisis he hasn’t been feeling good. Wally tells him that he can come, but that Bart is staying with him since his on school break, he even asks for him to bring his younger brother.</p><p>-Hey!- says Wally as he opens the door to his apartment to Dick and Tim.</p><p>Tim leaves Dicks side to go play video games with Bart.</p><p>Dick enters the apartment, however Wally stays by the open door.</p><p>-Mmm… where is the baby bat?</p><p>Dick just looks at Wally like he is crazy.</p><p>-Did he seriously let YOU come to Central City with Tim? What, did you offer him a new pet?- says Wally while laughing.</p><p>-Who are you talking about?-responds Dick</p><p>-Damian, who else. The baby bat, demon brat, little D, the fifth Robin, the Robin to your Batman, your little brother</p><p>-What are you talking about, there is not fifth robin and Tim is my little brother.</p><p>-But…what about Damian, the blood son, you know Bruce’s only blood son?</p><p>-Wally!...there is no Damian, Bruce doesn’t have a biological son!</p><p>-OH FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bats is going to kill me!-Wally keeps pacing the room frantically.</p><p>*****</p><p>Wally and Dick immediately call for an emergency meeting at the Watchtower. Wally feels like throwing up while Dick longs for the brother that apparently doesn’t even exists.</p><p>When the members of the Justice league arrive, Wally stars to explain that something went wrong when adverting the latest crisis and that is possible that the have erased from existence a person.</p><p>-Who?-Batman asks with his signature cold demeanour.</p><p>-Eh….-Wally keeps looking everywhere except Batman’s direction</p><p>-WHO!?-Batman demands, starling the rest of the members.</p><p>Wally gulps and looks like he is about to faint.</p><p>-Your son-he gulps-your biological son…Damian.</p><p>The silence that follows is chilling. Batman abruptly gets up and leaves the room, immediately Superman follows him while the rest of the heroes discuss the situation. Clark finds Bruce near a window staring at the space. For the first minutes they said nothing, they just stay in silence.</p><p>-I had a son Clark...and now I don’t even remember him -Superman stays in silence letting his friend pour out his heart- yesterday when I woke up and through the day a felt like something was missing, I was longing for someone that I couldn't remember...I had a son ...</p><p>-Hey ...don’t lose hope- Superman always a beacon of hope- maybe in this time you haven’t met his mother or maybe he is out somewhere...let’s talk to Wally to gather information about your son and see what we can do.</p><p>-Okey- they both have fought  countless of enemies and have prevailed, maybe they can find his missing son.</p><p>-Wally!- Superman interrupts the chatting – tell us everything you know about Damian.</p><p>-Uhh .... yes...okay...umm- starts nervously-  well he was your biological son, with Talia al Ghul, he was 13 when the crisis occurred, you met him when he was 10, he was trained by the league of assassins and was the fifth Robin but umm.... he gave up the mantle before the crisis... mmm...you see....I don’t know the details but apparently he had as fall out with you and he left Gotham, Dick was looking for him but then the universe was compromised so I don’t know what happened to him....I just assumed that after fixing the timeline he would be living with you.</p><p>- You see- says Superman with a smile without noticing the look of grief in both Nightwing and Batman faces– maybe he is with his mother in the league or maybe he is out there, we just have to look for him.</p><p>-No he is not.</p><p>-Why are you so sure?</p><p>-Because the first and last time I was with Talia was 8 years ago.</p><p>-So? Maybe Damian is going to be a little younger.</p><p>-Yes but Talia died 3 months later. Ra's contacted me to help him look for his daughter. There was an explosion in one of her safe house. We couldn’t even recover a body.</p><p>Batman left without another word. His son was truly gone. He had lost a son to the mission once again and despite the miraculous return of Jason to his life, he believes that Damian’s return will be impossible. What hurt the  mist is learning that he wasn’t a good father to his child and that he will never get the chance to fix it.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <strong>Toronto</strong>
</p><p>-Habibi time to come inside. Habibi!</p><p>Talia hears a shrilling cry and then she sees her boy, Damian, running frantically towards her. A smile with some missing teeth plastered in his chubby face. His clothes are covered in mud as his face and hair. He runs as fast as he can trying to escape the puppy they recently adopted at the local shelter. He has been begging for a dog for months and in his birthday declared he was big enough to care for a puppy. She couldn’t said no, especially when he had that determined look in his eyes that reminded her of his father. When he sees her he launches into a hug, he knows she’ll catch him, she always does. He is still laughing with his head on her shoulder as he recounts the adventures that he had with Titus. She prepares a bath to scrub the dirt off of his precious child.</p><p>Then they go to his room and pick some Batman pyjamas, Damian also insist on putting his black cape. Once he is dressed he runs to the kitchen to eat dinner. Damian devours his meal like he is starving, habits such an active kid and he needs all the energy. Once dinner is over they return to his room. He settles in bed with a big cow plushie that she won for him in a fair when he was 4. He had being in awe when she took down the 5 mechanical ducks without missing a beat. He had look so proud carrying that cow around the fair, despite being a bit big for the 4 year old he refused the help every time she offered.</p><p>Damian is sleepy but he demands a bedtime story. Talia tells him the story of a princess that lived with her father in the mountains in the land of sands, she tells him about a dark knight that fought said king because he was evil, she tells him about how the knight save the princess by giving her the most precious gift in the whole world a how that help her to finally be free. By the end of the story he is already snoring.</p><p>Talia goes to her bedroom and changes into her night wear. When she settles in bed she proceeds to check her inventions, later she checks the Gotham news and is thankful that there are no big disturbances in the big city. Finally, she checks all the security alarms she had set to protect herself and Damian In their new life. After she double checks everything and is sure that no one, her father in specific, knows about her whereabouts she finally settles for the night.</p><p>By midnight her son enters her room. She just opens the covers of her bed as Damian settles next to her, she hugs him and comes his hair until he is asleep again. She kisses his head one more time and goes to sleep with the person she loves the most in the world snuggle in her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In future chapters I’m going to explain why certain decisions. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not how Talia expected to raise a child. If you had asked her years ago she probably would have answered that she would marry a loyal associate to de Al Ghul’s and would have raised her children within the league customs in Nanda Parbat. However, everything changed when she met Batman and she got to know Bruce Wayne, the man under the cape, she knew right away that there wouldn’t be any more perfect partner for her in the whole world. And for a few weeks he was hers and she was his, but Gotham needed the Batman, so Bruce left her with the promise to come back for her. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant, she was elated, but kept the pregnancy secret from her father. Talia loved her father but she couldn´t fathom the idea of her child growing the way she did, so when she arrived to Gotham and with Bruce next to her, only then she would tell her father about the pregnancy, but nothing went according to her plan. One-day, news arrived from Gotham, Jason Todd, Bruce´s adoptive son was murdered by the Joker.</p><p>Talia always thought that when she and Bruce decided to have a child, he would join his father’s crusade when he was grown enough and only after some intensive training but right now that idea was not appealing. How can she let her son or daughter fight against criminals that didn’t bat an eye while beating a child to dead with a crowbar, criminals that kill hundreds of innocents for fun? The answer was simple, she couldn’t. So that’s when she started planning, she spent the next 3 days in her room thinking of a way to get her child out of this life. For a brief moment she considered giving her child in adoption but she discarded it the next second, she needed to be with her son no matter what. So, that’s when she decides to fake her dead. She asked her father for an absence of leave to process the tragedy, with that excuse she went to Europe where she set up everything in one of her safe houses, she left enough clues and DNA traces to confirm her death. After a month of careful planning she put her plan in motion and prayed to every deity that she didn’t believe in for it to work.</p><p>After the explosion she boarded a plane to Motevideo and Talia Miranda Blake was born. She spent the first weeks in the city looking for a modest apartment and buying clothes and supplies for her and the baby. When she was 6 months pregnant she found that she was having a baby boy, she also found that Batman had acquired a new Robin, another child turned into a soldier. If she was starting to regret her decision, that news made her will to stay hidden stronger.</p><p>Damian was born in one of the hottest day of summer, the birth took almost 20 hours but when the doctor put the pink squirming baby in her arms she felt in love, that’s when she knew that there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her babe. They stayed in Montevideo for 4 years until an ex operative of the league found them by chance, she didn’t doubt in killing him, but still their safe heaven had been compromised so they fled to the Bahamas. Damian was delighted when he saw the swimming pigs and enjoyed spending his days by the pool or playing in the beach. Meanwhile, she was deciding where to go next, she knew that Damian and she needed protection in case the League found about them, most of the heroes were located in the US but also lots of League members and enemy where there, also it seemed that every now and then some villain or alien threated the US population, so she settled for Canada, close enough to ask for help if needed, but far enough for Damian to have a normal childhood.</p><p>Talia bought a house in a gated community, it had 5 bedrooms, a study a gym and a garden big enough to grant them some privacy from their neighbours. She enrolled Damian in a private school, mainly for security purposes. Damian enjoyed school and his new friends, thought it was a little difficult to adapt at first as Damian’s was raised with Spanish as his first language thought Talia taught him English and Arab. She sometimes had trouble making Damian do his homework, taking a bath or going to sleep. While Damian was at school she worked as a volunteer in a women’s shelter where she taught personal defence. Talia missed some aspects of her old life, she missed the thrill and excitement that came with every mission, she missed traveling around the world without a care but one look at her son and everything was forgotten.</p><p>*****</p><p>Talia wakes up at 6 o’clock, she goes to her personal gym to train for the next two hours, once Damian caught her training and demanded to be trained so he could by a ninja as his mama, so she did, she started training him nothing serious, just some postures and moves to keep him busy. After, the takes a quick shower and dresses in jeans, a cotton t-shirt and sneakers, oh she knows the irony, Talia Al Ghul who once used to wear silk and diamonds is now wearing plain clothes, she guesses that’s what motherhood does to women.</p><p>-Honey wake up- Talia knows is summer but she doesn’t want her son to become a slob.</p><p>-Mama no-Damian is still sleepy.</p><p>-Come on Habib, we have to prepare breakfast and go to the market, maybe we can take Titus to the park?</p><p>-Ok- he said running to his room.</p><p>-Hey! Where is my kiss?</p><p>-Sorry mama-he said planting a kiss in her cheek</p><p>Talia went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.</p><p>-Mama Titus is hungry.</p><p>-You know where the food is love, you can feed him yourself.</p><p>-Okay, but help me with the water.</p><p>Damian was sitting next to Titus bowl, petting him while the pup devours his food.</p><p>-Love come have breakfast. So what you want to do this summer?</p><p>-I don’t know.</p><p>-We can go camping.</p><p>-Mmmm….</p><p>_Love what’s going on?</p><p>-Mama… where is the rest of our family?</p><p>-What…?</p><p>-Is just… that I don’t have a daddy or another mommy like some of my friends… and…I don’t have any grandpa or grandma…</p><p>Talia sigh, there is no point in lying, he child might be young but he is so smart, so she settles for a partial true.</p><p>-Well… I know that your fathers parent die when he was very young…and my mother… she also died when I was little-her son doesn’t need to know that her mother died of an overdose and his other grandparents were murdered.</p><p>-Oh… I’m sorry mama-he said while hugging Talia.</p><p>-No need to be sorry love.</p><p>-Is baba dead too?</p><p>-No love…he is fighting a war, trying to save innocent people</p><p>-Is he a hero? - he was getting excited-like Batman?</p><p>-Yes love just like Batman- if only he knew that Batman indeed was his father.</p><p>-Cool!</p><p>-So… is there anything that you want to do this summer?</p><p>-YES! Let’s go to the beach with the pigs.</p><p>Talia just laughs- Maybe in your next Vacations-Damian starts whining-how about this vacations we go to a ranch with horses, cows, chickens….</p><p>-YES, yes, yes yes…. Mama please let’s go to the ranch.</p><p>-Okay love then we are going to the ranch.</p><p>*****</p><p>After the whole ordeal with the Justice League, things started to settle in the manor and little by little the feeling of longing for a child that never existed began to fade.</p><p>Barry and Wally offered to help but Bruce declined, there was no point on risking a recently established timeline so he can get his son back, a son that he didn’t remember and that according to Wally didn’t have a good relationship with. A selfish part of him wanted to accept so he can have his son back and repair whatever went wrong between them, but the stability of the multiverse came before his wishes.</p><p>Every now and then, especially when he was feeling low he thought about Talia and how he didn’t keep his promise to take her out of the League, maybe things would be different if he had. But there was no point of mourning something that never was. So, he carried on with his life, Gotham’s criminals were always planning something, he didn’t have time to lose.</p><p>Batman is on the ledge of Wayne Tower when he feels someone creeping from behind.</p><p>-Nightwing</p><p>-Hey B! How are you copping with…everything?</p><p>Since the…issue…Bruce has been actively trying to improve his relationship with his sons, he already lost a son, no need to add three more due to his emotional constipation as Jason likes to call it.</p><p>-I´m fine-he is trying, but clearly not succeeding.</p><p>-No, you’re not old man- Jason says landing behind him.</p><p>-B, we just sneaked upon you-chimes in from the shadows.</p><p>-Our point is that you are not okay, maybe we just need some time off. You know maybe we can leave Gotham for a few days.</p><p>-Dick, we can just leave Gotham.</p><p>-Yes we can, the Birds of Prey can take of the city for a few days and if there is an emergency we can return!</p><p>-Huh… you already planned for this didn’t you?</p><p>-Yep, Alfred approved, he already has you bags in the car-replies Jason smugly.</p><p>Bruce narrows his eyes-where are we going?</p><p>-To the Kent farm!</p><p>*****</p><p>The Kents, welcomed the Waynes, with open arms, not that he expected anything less from Superman and his family. At first, Bruce wasn’t so sure about staying with the Kents, as they have a 5 years old son and seeing remind him of what he lost, but Jonathan was a wonderful child and in a way being in his presence made the situation a little more bearable.</p><p>They spent the days lazing around or helping with chores, he has to admit that the domesticity has helped with the tension that has been looming.</p><p>-So, this is this fair in town, and Lois and I have been planning on taking Jon-says Clark while approaching Bruce.</p><p>-Okay, have fun- replies Bruce as he continues to chop wood.</p><p>-Well, I was hoping that you’d come with us, I mean the more the merrier and Jon would love if we all go together.</p><p>-Not bad, using your son so I agree to go to fair. So what’s the catch? -Clark has the decency to look embarrassed.</p><p>-Well, it’s a theme fair.</p><p>-What’s the theme?</p><p>-Superheroes and villains.</p><p>Of course Dick, agrees immediately, Jason does so reluctantly, Bruce thinks he just did it to spite him while Tim suggests that Bruce should dress as Superman and Clark as Batman. Everyone thinks it will be hilarious, an inside joke, so the others decide to swap costumes too. Jason dresses as Superboy while Conner goes as Red Hood, Tim goes as Nightwing and Dick as Robin, he comments that he would had loved to know in advance so he could had brought his old Robin costume making everybody groan as nobody wants to picture Dick on those scaly shorts. Lois wears a Wonder Woman costume, but unlike the amazon princess, she is wearing tights and a leather jacket while Jon is dress as the Flash.</p><p>*****</p><p>Damian saw a flyer about a fair and asked to go, it was a theme fair so they were going as ninjas as her son requested. Talia always carried her league robes so she was able to create a ninja costume for her and her son. Damian loves fairs, especially because Talia was good at the games and would earn the biggest prices.</p><p>They were roaming through the different parts of the fair eating cotton candy, they didn’t eat too much in sweets and candies but when in fairs they indulge in their sweet tooth.</p><p>-Mama! It’s BATMAN!!!!</p><p>They haven seeing many people dress as Batman in the fair, but the outfits were tacky, so Damian didn’t bat an eye, but this one is a credible copy of Batman’s suit, hell Talia would have thought it was Bruce under the cowl if the man wasn’t taller and broader.</p><p>-Can I take a picture?? Please!!!</p><p>-Okay, let me ask.</p><p>-Excuse me sir, would you mind taking a picture with my son?</p><p>-Sure, no problem ma’am.</p><p>As they star to pose for the picture, Damian glances at Batman and sees the biggest smile plastered in his face.</p><p>-Don’t smile! -Damian demands- Batman doesn’t smile!</p><p>Talia just snorts at her son’s antics, while Batman at first looks dumfounded and then let out a boisterous laugh.</p><p>-I guess you are right bud.</p><p>Batman then looks stoically to the camera while Damian stands in front of him, arms in his hip and the widest smile.</p><p>-Hey, would you like a photo with Superman and other heroes, my friend’s costumes are awesome!</p><p>-Sure- Damian said shrugging, while Batman turns to a group of people a calls them for a pictures.</p><p>As superman comes to view, Talia stills, her hand clenching her phone so hard, as Superman watches Talia, he stops walking, causing the man in the robin costume to smack at his Back.</p><p>-Talia-Bruce dressed as Superman says breathily, like he is seeing a ghost.</p><p>-Bruce-she mumbles but her eyes are searching for her son, there is no point in running, he now knows she is alive, she just wants to make sure that her son is alright.</p><p>Bruce follows Talia’s eyes and land on a small child- Damian- he chokes; he feels sick but also happy. The other members of the group look just as stunned as Bruce, turning their heads from Talia to the Boy.</p><p>-Hey! How you know my name?</p><p>Oh, she should had agreed to go to the Bahamas, they wouldn’t be in this mess if she had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, in this fic Jason was murdered by the Joker, the he was resurrected by Ras as he no longer had an heir, meaning he no longer has a body to possess. Three years after Jason died, the Bats met Ras knew heir, Jason didn’t recognize them as Ras had his memories locked. The Bats saved Jason and they unlocked his memories. There was a bit bad blood at the beginning due to Bruce no killing the Joker and replacing him so soon after his death, but they explained everything to Jason he reluctantly understood but he still is the bad boy of the clan, his hero name still is Red Hood as he used to wear a red hood while in the League. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In future chapters I’m going to explain why certain decisions were made. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>